battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Mushrooms Brigade
Toxic Mushrooms Brigade Modeled after Muscarine mercenary company. A few people asked to share my Duelist build so i figured I'd make a post with the builds i used this play-through. As an introduction i want to say, BB is really rich, these last 4 play through i have used very different party compositions and they all worked well. So don't take this as a guide but more like, hey, here's one more possibility. Took me a while to do that because my first attempt at making hybrid Duelists didn't go well, i wasn't satisfied with what i did and it performed poorly. Also as a reminder, hopefully this will convince more people it's perfectly possible to do well with average recruits since most of them are nothing extraordinary. Famous for a killing power. Well tested on Veteran difficulty. Company battle line consist from: * 1 Sergeant * 5 Tanks * 1 2-handed great sword * 1 orc chain user * 3 duelists Plus any reserve you see fit. Categories of troops Tanks Facetanking and damage soaking, these guys aren't here to deal damage, they're here to control aggro and create windows of opportunity for the rest of the party. That is not to say they never attack, but it's not their primary role. In fact they can spend entire turns just taunting and raising shields. The fact that they're so tanky also allows them to charge at turtling enemies to disrupt their formation, and then hold their grounds until i can follow up with damage. Flanks have spears to control, push aggro center, and break formation to hunt Geists when the opportunity arises. Things i would possibly change : drop FA or Backstabber for Fortified Mind, need better base stats to do so. Would have liked to fit Indomitable in but it's simply too expensive with fatigue. Sergeant Went totally differently with this one compared to what i used to do. Technically he's just an average Marksman but with the ability to Rally. Found a good Retired Soldier with nice base stats so went for it. Recover to keep Rally going. Brawny because he's an old geezer and will eventually be even older so i need to compensate for the low fatigue. A better recruit would have Pathfinder instead. Nimble is at 33%. Quick hands because you never know when you're going to need an emergency banner+rally, and because nets. 2Hander Greatsword Pretty straightforward, i guess everyone is familiar with that one by now. No Gifted because Steel Brow, otherwise you're bolt food. Recover to keep them AoEs and berserk going. 2Hander Berserker Chain More personal that one, crazy headshots juggernaut. He has backstabber because like Greataxe users he AoE's very rarely. Doesn't need Recover because he's fine with tanks taunting and only using Pound, especially with iron lungs. Can't use berserk, too much fatigue needed. Could be possible if he came with better fatigue though, or i could have dropped his armor down but he doesn't have the luxury of Reach Advantage. Well to put it simply he's just one big brute crushing skulls. Speaking of which if i ever find a Killer on the run (for 10% increase headshot) with iron lungs, good fatigue AND brute, my day will be made. Sniper Kind of a missed design tbh but he still does well. Specifically here to snipe Necros and well protected xbows. Realized too late he wouldn't be able to capitalize so much on throwing weapons. Things i would change : drop Throwing Weapons for Crippling Strikes and Duelist for Fearsome. Pack a net. Duelists My main innovation for this playthrough and a lot of fun at that. Basically these guys do everything. Rain deathbolts, once frontlines clash rain deathaxes, and cut down the oveflow with swords. Duelist is crazy good, damage is through the roof, critical injuries on every hits. Squishy though, hence why they came with taunt tanks. Still able to hold their own a bit, even against Orc Warriors. No Quick Hands because i found during the flow of battle they already do well enough and i don't need the occasional extra AP on switch. Could have used Executionner instead of Gifted, but all of them are pretty average backgrounds and i needed more accuracy and defense, not more damage. Will do so once i start minmaxing my roster and send them to well deserve vacations. Nimble is between 25 and 40% depending on what's left in their inventory. Potentially could use padded leather armor instead of mail shirt for better nimble against bolts, i decided mail shirt because they often go into melee. -- That'll be all hopefully i didn't forget anything. Feel free to ask questions ~ Category:Guides